gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Appalachian Heritage
Appalachian Heritage is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of the Appalachian Council. Purpose: To find out what our region was like in the past by exploring these areas: Regional History, Home Living, Recreation, The Arts, and Industry and Agriculture. To earn this patch, participants must complete the number of requirements specified for their age group, with at least 1 requirement in each section. Brownies must complete 8 requirements; Juniors must complete 10 requirements; Cadettes/Seniors must complete 12 requirements = SECTION I : Regional History = ### Many expressions that are associated with "mountain people" are both descriptive and appropriate in our conversation today. See if you know what is meant by those expressions. ::: 2. Our neighborhoods and communities may have looked quite different in the past. Draw a picture of what you think your area may have looked like 100 years ago. Compare your ideas with pictures from old newspapers and journals. ::: 3. Attend a lecture or presentation about Appalachian life in the past. Or talk to members of the local historical society about your community history. = SECTION II : Home Living = ::: 4. Think about how your chores at home might be different than those of a girl living in the 1800's. What conveniences would you miss the most? Which would you not miss? Do a household task the same way your ancestors in this time period would have done it. ::: 5. Make a useful household object similar to those used in the past. Add suggestions. ::: 6. Women's fashions are usually a good reflection of the changing roles of women in society. Review a selection of vintage clothing. What changes are evident and what do you think they have to say about women's history in our region? = SECTION III : Recreation = ::: 7. Make a simple toy similar to one that a girl your age might have played with in the past. ::: 8. Learn to play at least two traditional Appalachian games for children. = SECTION IV : The Arts = ::: 9. Clogging and square dancing were two popular Appalachian dances. Learn some basic steps from one of these types. If possible, attend a performance of professional dancers. ::: 10. Country music was born in Bristol, Tennessee. Listen to some examples of traditional bluegrass, old-time,gospel, or folk music. Are any of these same types incorporated into the music of today? ::: 11. Examine and experiment with traditional folk instruments or talk with musicians who perform with them. ::: 12. Many craft items found in the Appalachian home were both functional and decorative. Experiment with a craft using traditional materials, tools, and techniques. = SECTION V :Industry and Agriculture = ::: 13. Coal mining, agriculture, livestock,and manufacturing were all ways that the early residents of our region made their living. Pick one of these ways and learn about how it has affected the lives of those in the past as well as our communities today. ::: 14. The Tennessee Valley Authority (TVA) was a government sponsored project on the largest scale ever attempted for its time. Find out about the original concept for the TVA Project and how it continues to play a major role in our lives today. ::: 15. Look at exhibits of old tools and machinery used by the workers in our communities histories. How have automation and electronics changed the workplace? = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = Council Patch Program - Girl Scouts of the Appalachian Council, Inc. Patch Requirements